


home is where the heart is

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Wakanda (Marvel), also not sure when this takes place but they just b vibin in wakanda, literally just pure fluff cause our boys deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just two boys in love
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first stevebucky fic!!! not very long and not much story with it, but i just really wanted to write about them cause i miss them a lot. enjoy!! <3

Bucky feels as though he’s always missing something.

With his memories and identity stolen from him for so many years, it’s hard to fully go back to his own mind again. He’s still trying to figure out his new normal.

But in Wakanda, now with Steve, things feel just a little bit more in place.

Steve and Bucky are enveloped in comfortable silence and the pleasant atmosphere of Bucky’s place. Bucky had been in his more secluded hut before, but over time, and with Steve’s arrival in Wakanda, they had opted to move into a slightly larger apartment closer to the more populated area of the city. Still cozy.

Steve sits with his upper back against the couch cushion, legs crossed and resting on an ottoman just as soft as the couch. His arm is wrapped comfortingly around Bucky, whos pressed close against Steve’s side, face curled into his shoulder. 

Steve’s absentmindedly running his fingers through his curls, and Bucky relishes in the feeling and lets out a sigh, tightening his grasp of Steve’s loose t-shirt.

Steve’s motions still, “Everything okay over there?”

Bucky lets out a slight chuckle and raises to look at Steve in the eyes, finding his baby blue’s already gazing towards him in mild concern.

Bucky smiles and averts his gaze, shuffling closer to him.

“Of course.”

Steve breathes a sigh of his own and wraps his arms around him, nuzzling his head into Bucky’s long curls.

“I just worry, is all.”

Bucky reaches up and grasps Steve’s hand in his own, once again making eye contact.

“Stevie, you don’t have to do that.”

Steve holds his hand tighter.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”

__________________________

Bucky has no idea how long they sit there, just existing, but that doesn’t mean he wants to go anywhere anytime soon.

That’s why when Steve pushes himself up and stretches, Bucky doesn’t even try to stop the definitely-dramatic sigh that escapes his mouth.

Steve throws his head back in laughter, the bright and loud sound enveloping the room. He looks back down at Bucky with a glimmer in his eyes, holding his hand out to him.

“You’re too much, Buck. C’mon, dance with me.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes, but takes his hand nonetheless, letting himself be pulled to his feet. Steve gives him a quick peck and makes his way over to the record player they have in the corner of the living room, dropping the needle on a record that’s been sitting there for who knows how long.

The music pours out, filling the space with a soft and soothing melody more than familiar to both of them. They hold each other by the waist and hold their hands in the air next to them. No matter how many times they do this, softly swaying in each other’s arms, Bucky will never tire of it. The comfortable but pressing weight of Steve’s hand in his. The warmth of his weight against his.

Bucky smiles and moves his arms up to rest on Steve’s shoulders, ducking his head so his face is pressed against the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve let’s out a light chuckle and Bucky feels the vibration against his own chest. He moves his arms to wrap around the small of Bucky’s back, and he feels at home.

Steve turns his head into Bucky’s temple and he speaks right into his ear.

“This is perfect.”

Bucky smiles and mumbles his assent, “ _You’re_ perfect.”

Steve laughs, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, squeezing where his arms are resting around Bucky, “Cheesy.”

“Expect nothing less.”

Steve and Buckys gazes meet then, and Bucky moves his hand up to rest against Steve’s jaw, lightly scratching the back of his neck. Steve leans into the touch, but then pries Bucky’s hand from his face and grabs it in his own, planting a soft kiss on the back of it.

The tears that fill Bucky’s eyes then are unexpected, “I don’t deserve you, Stevie.”

Steve shakes his head, grabbing the back of Bucky’s neck and pulling him into an embrace.

“I think we both know that isn’t true.”

“Maybe.”

They stand there and sway some more, and Bucky thinks. 

The universe had never been particularly kind to either of them. They’ve both been through hell and back, and in the end, they get to be here, with each other.

And Bucky lets the tears fall, so full of gratefulness and amazement that the universe, despite the hardships it’s relentlessly thrown at him, can be so kind to give him someone like _Steve Rogers_ to love.

Steve pulls back now, confusion mixed with concern written all over his face. His hand cups Bucky’s face now, wiping at the flowing tears with his thumb lovingly.

“Buck?”

Bucky looks at him and smiles bright and big.

“I just really love you, you punk”

Steve’s face now also fills with a smile just as big.

“Love you too, you jerk.”

And Bucky feels at _peace_.


End file.
